His only weakness Sakura
by yume.butterfly
Summary: She left six years ago with a secret and brown eyes, now she's back with blood red eyes... and not to mention she's a hitman! What will the poor Vongola X do know that his cousin's a hitman and she's falling for Hibari... wait what? KyoyaXOc
1. Info & Preview

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Just my Oc's.... If I did.... I'd probably draw myself in the manga/anime and attempt to hug Reborn._

_ Enjoy. Rating and messages are appreciated, hatemail is welcomed too _

~*~

Name: Sakura

Nickname: Crimson Principessa

Age: 17

Birthday: March 14th

Specialty: Weapons

[mainly old Japanese weapons like her favorite Tantō that's always with her]

Looks:

Hair- Choppy layered inky black hair. It barely grazes her shoulders except for a part of the left front of her hair that's always tied with a red string; it reaches a few centimeters past her elbow. Her bangs are usually swept to the right and cover that side of her face.

Eyes- Crimson red almond shaped eyes that are slightly slanted upwards.

Piercings-Two bottom piercings on her right ear and one on the top of her left ear.

Tattoos- On her left shoulder blade her name in red kanji character surrounded by black cherry blossoms. On her right shoulder blade 'blood' in black kanji characters with regular cherry blossoms surrounding it.

Other: Always wears a thin red choker and some type of hair clip to keep her hair out of the left side of her face

Skin color: Peach

Height- 160 cm [5'3"]

Weight- 47.6 kg [105 lbs]

Personality: -Find Out in the story-

Past: -Find out in the story-

Family: -once again find out in the story-

Quotes: "Gekidasa" [Uncool] and "Kamikorosu" [I'll bite you to death] (She says it playfully)

**_~Prologue~_**

**Narrator**

The girl licked her lips as she brought a pair of binoculars to her crimson eyes. Her eyes searched for her target. Her eyes sparkled as she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Sakura, have you found him?" a male's voice came from the cell phone perched on the crock of the girl's neck. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. Her eyes never left the brunette's figure.

"*Si, Luzio I found him… and I have to say… he hasn't changed a bit since I left…"

A chuckle came from the other end of the phone.

"Well you can't expect the 10th to always be your -ahem- '*Kawaii Ochibi-nii' now can ya, Sakura?"

She sighed.

"No… well I'll call you once I've made contact with… _him_…"

Sakura could picture Luzio shivering on the other end.

"… *Si … please don't mention me or anything… please…"

She smirked and giggled a bit.

"Si, well *Ciao , Luzio."

"*Arrivederci, *mia amore." He said the last part playfully. She laughed as he hung up. She put her phone into her bag and took hold of her binoculars once again.

Her eyes softened as she turned her attention back to the brunette who was currently endangering his –ahem- 'most precious organ' to help his class win a volleyball game. She winced when the person on the opposing team spiked the ball right into it.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada… Vongola's X…" she whispered.

"… It's nice to finally see you after all these years… Tsu-otouto*"

**~Owari~**

**[End]**

Translation

Si: Italian- yes

Kawaii Ochibi-nii: Japanese- Cute baby boy brother

Ciao: Italian- Bye

Arrivederci: Italian- Goodbye

Mia amore: Italian- My love

Otouto: Japanese- little brother


	2. Shot 1: Remember it

Hello my readers. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…

Okay well… after you read this… I made a poll on my profile that you might wanna take for the sake of epic twist and turns in His only weakness… Sakura.

I'll count the votes in this poll… until the… maybe the 5th chapter.

Sankyuu

Oh and I forgot to mention Sakura's Seiyu (voice actor) is Maaya Sakamoto. I will be doing a Seiyu for my Oc's in all of my stories. Also I'm changing Sakura's last name to Sawada instead of Sora… for various reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… if I did… I would attempt to take Hibari's tonfas… while he's asleep… hahaha I'm so evil…

Well… Message (hatemail is welcome). Rate (preferably 5 stars). And enjoy… please…

[Inserted Blah] – Translation (Sorry if some of the translations are wrong especially the Italian ones… I'm still learning so I'm using the internet to cheat)

_Italic blah _– Dreams, reading a book, or flashbacks

'_Inserted Italic Blah'_ – thinking

*Inserted regular blah* - (to lazy to go in to full detail/ doesn't need full detail) actions

***Bold inserted blah*** - sound effects

**Shot 1: …Remember it…**

"_Saku-neechan… Where are you going?" I asked while rubbing my tired eyes._

_The girl turned around from the open door. Her inky black hair was concealed by a black beanie. I could only see her bangs that over shadowed her eyes. She wore matching black baggy hoddie and jeans. On her back she carried a black backpack. I was confused. Why was she leaving? I walked up to her and grabbed the hem of her jacket. Saku-neechan being 11 years old at the time was a head taller then my 9 year old self so I had to look up at her. I finally saw her eyes. Her once gentle and warm brown eyes where now a cold and emotionless deep amber. Instead of her usual smile -even if it was forced at times - she held a sad, deep solemn expression. It was weird… this is the first time I've ever seen the right side of Saku-neechan's face since Luna-obachan died… that weird scar looking tattoo …_

"_Tsuna-kun you shouldn't be up its way past your bedtime." That was the first time in a long time I've heard her call me 'Tsuna' instead of the other nicknames she usually gives me._

"_It's your bedtime too nee-chan [Japanese: sister]! Oji-san [Japanese: uncle] is coming to get you tomorrow, remember." I retorted. She was quiet for awhile. The air around her seemed cold. She looked away and let her hair fall over her eyes._

"_Nee-chan?" she put a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me with a gentle yet pained smile. _

"_Tsuna… I'm not going with him… if I do I'll never get to see you again." I looked at her confused._

"_Nee-chan what are you talking about?" I was utterly confused._

_She crouched down to my height and hugged me._

"_Tsunayoshi… promise me… you'll always be a kind and gentle boy." She mumbled petting my hair. I was getting really sleepy. She started humming her lullaby._

"_I promise Saku-nee…." I mumbled before dosing off._

"_Aishiteru [Japanese: I love you] Tsuna... I'll come back…"_

"_Hontou? [Japanese: Really]" I asked drowsily._

"_Si Demico… Prometto. [Italian: Yes 10__th__ …I promise]" She spoke in a weird language I couldn't understand. I fought with my eyelids to stay up… but… _

_I heard her sing her soft and gentle lullaby._

…_And before I knew it…_

"_Remember Tsuna… you're my one and only…"_

_I was lost in my dreams._

[ ]

I blinked. My alarm went off which surprised me. _'Usually Reborn would do something insane to wake me up…' _I looked around to find that the suit clad baby was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my calendar and my eyes saddened at today's date.

'_Saku-neechan… Doko ni iru no [Japanese: where are you?]… It's been six years since you made that promise…'_

I sighed as I got ready for school.

While I was changing I looked at the picture above my bed. It was of Sakura-oneechan and a 5-year-old me going down a slide… she looked so happy back then…

'_Onee-chan [Japanese: big sister] … I miss you…'_

[ ]

Narrator

The last bell rang through out Namimori Junior High. Student hurriedly bustled about their business going to clubs, going home, or finding their friends. They idly spoke to one another about random topics that ranged from their day at school to what they're going to do as soon as they get home. Though; the one topic that buzzed around school the most was about a girl sitting on the wall of the school gate... just waiting.

People said this girl was waiting for a lover of sorts; others said she was just a new student, but the most common thing said was that she delinquent looking to pick a fight. Who could blame a majority of the students who thought that? Her appearance suggested such.

A majority of her face was covered by choppy layers of black hair. Most couldn't make out her crimson irises that hide behind those layers. She had a hood on as well, so her face was covered by the shadows. Some could make out the silver gleam that was on top of her head, if they stood where the light hit her just right. The girl didn't show much skin either. Her peach complexion only was shown slightly at the bottom part of her face; where her hair didn't cover and her neck since her clothes covered her up and her hands where hidden in her pockets.

Her shirt consisted of a black shirt with the kanji character 'Ai' [Japanese/Chinese: love] printed in red. Also there were various slashes through out the shirt exposing the red under layer which was her blood red long-sleeve. Her black jeans had chains that hung off of her belt loops making a sides 'x' (You know how some people do to there belts). She wore knee-high black combat boots with red shoe laces that went over her jeans. To complete her 'delinquent' look she had black headphones hanging off her neck that blasted loud rock music, various bracelets and wristbands. In tote she had a messenger bag hanging off her shoulder with the words 'Death to all who hate me' written in bold white letters.

Some of the Namimori students praised this mysterious girl for being a distraction considering the fact a certain head perfect was out on patrol after school hours. Most though she was plain crazy. Said head perfect happened upon these rumors while driving a group of 'crowding herbivores' away. Namimori's demon decided to take it upon himself to punish the 'herbivore' for trespassing on Namimori grounds.

Sakura

'Blue Star' was currently playing on my ipod as I waited for Tsu-chi to pass this way.

'_Man… I've been here for about a month and Reborn finally decides to give me permission to see him today? Reborn is a sadist…'_

Even though my music was loud, I could still here the whispering conversations of the students who passed me by.

"That girl's sure in for a beating."

"I hope Hibari-san doesn't send her to the hospital."

"Are you kidding? She looks like she wants to pick a fight!"

"I heard Hibari-san isn't even merciful to girls when he beats them."

My eyebrow perked up. At the odd things they said. _'Who's this 'Hibari-san'? I wonder…'_

"You there, herbivore." My thoughts were interrupted by a deep silky voice. I looked down to find an inky haired boy looking straight at me. He wore the boy's uniform all primped, polished, and appropriate. Except for the red and gold band pinned to his arm that read 'disciplinary committee' in kanji. His cobalt eyes bore into my own crimson pair with a heated glare.

"Atashi [Japanese: girl- Me]?" I titled my head in confusion and pointed to myself.

"So dane [Japanese: that's right], for trespassing on Namimori grounds… Kamikurosu [Japanese: I'll bite you to death]."

I was about to ask him what he meant by 'Kamikurosu', but he jumped up to me and swung at me. I dodged with ease. I did a cart wheel and landed a few feet away form the Perfect. I looked and found a pair of metal tonfas in his grasp.

'… _I wonder where he got those from…'_

"Woa," I shifted my gaze to find a smirk on his face, "a herbivore that can actually dodge me… well that was luck. Next time you won't be able to dodge me!" he said as he charged at me.

***Clang***

I had quickly grabbed a pair Juttes from my bag and deflected his tonfas. So here I am; Juttes in hand defending myself from a violent Perfect.

'… _and all I wanted to do was see Tsu-niichan…'_

I sighed as I pushed forward a bit so I wouldn't be over powered by this loon.

"-sighs- You know I was just visiting the school to find someone… besides I'm going to attend this school very soon." The Perfect raised an eyebrow. I suddenly pushed him which caught him off guard so he stumbled back. I took that opportunity to do a backflip and land a little ways from him. I got into a defensive position. His face was as emotionless as ever as he charged at me with his tonfas.

I dodged and deflected the whole time. _'Why would I want to waste my energy fighting him? Hmm then again… I'm wasting energy right now…' _

"You're rather impressive at dodging my attacks herbivore…" he said while he still attacked, "But can you fight back?" he almost hit me in my gut. I made a 'Tch' sound as I decided to take the offensive and jab him in the side with one of my Juttes while he was about to swing down on me.

'_You leave me with so many openings Perfect-san… beating you would be a quick task but…' _

He tried slashing me again this time from the right. I evaded it but then his other tonfa came from the top which grazed my cheek… but the weirdest thing was… his tonfas suddenly hap spikes protruding from them. The slash was so fast that a thin line of blood flowed down my cheek.

'_You come at me with so many surprises… I think I might as well have some fun before I come face-to-face with my Tsuna-nii!'_ I smirked and went to jab him again.

'… _I hope Reborn doesn't catch me… or else I'm gonna be in so much trouble…'_

Tsuna

"Hey you guys there's a fight outside!"

"Really with who?"

"Hibari-san and some chick that was hanging around the gate!"

"No way really? Let's go watch!"

A bunch of people where running out of the classroom to see this fight. _'Why would anyone wanna see Hibari-san fighting… no beating another person?'_

"Tsuna."

"HIIII!" I gasped since Reborn appeared out-of-nowhere on my desk; surprising me.

"Reborn you scared me!" I grabbed the fabric of my shirt where my heart was.

"Urusai Dame-Tsuna [Japanese: Shut up No-Good-Tsuna]." He said ever so bluntly and rudely. *sweatdrops*

"Hey there kid!" Yamamoto came up from behind me and patted Reborn's head.

"Yo Reborn." Gokudera greeted..

"Ciaossu'" Reborn nodded to the both of them in acknowledgement then added, "you three will go and watch Hibari fight."

"What?" I yelled… only to get kicked in the face… again.

"Juudaime!"

"You okay Tsuna?" I sweatdropped.

"Get off the ground Dame-Tsuna and let's go."

'… _Why does this always happen to me?'_

Hibari

'… _Who is this herbivore?'_ I thought as I dodged another blow she had coming for me. She was actually holding her own against me.

We both stood a ways from each other panting a bit. I had a few bruises and scratches while she only had that one tiny scratch on the visible part of her face.

"Who are you herbivore and what are you doing on my school grounds?" I finally asked. Her panting seized and she flipped her hair to the side. A crimson eye peeked out from her hair as she grinned at me.

"Well, well, well… so now you ask…" my eyes narrowed.

"Just answer the question herbivore."

She giggled lightly as she brought a finger up to her lips.

"*Hi~tsu~mu!" she giggled even more as I growled.

'_What an annoying herbivore…'_

"Well since you won't tell me… I'll have to bite the answer out of you neh?" she laughed as I charged. She back flipped away from my attack. She landed with one knee and her left fist to the ground.

"… I guess… if I don't want to be 'bitten to death'… malati devono punire in primo luogo [Italian: I'll have to punish you first]." I raised my eyebrow not understanding the last part of the sentence and the fact that her voice lowered a few octaves making her sound threatening. She charged at me with insane speed.

'_Woa.' _

She managed to land a few hits on me, but we both broke away panting.

'_I'm going to have fun biting this herbivore to death…'_

We both got ready to charge at each other-

"That's enough." Until the aka [Japanese: Baby] appeared in the middle of our fight.

"Reborn… I'm in trouble now aren't I?" the girl said in a rather childish manner.

"Aka you know this onna [Japanese: woman]?" I asked.

Narrator

Sakura blinked, "Reborn… lo sai questo ragazzo maleducato? [Italian: Reborn… you know this rude guy?]" In turn Reborn smirked at her question. Of course he was bound to know exactly what would happen if Sakura was to wait by the gate as he instructed her to. After all… the arcobaleno was _psychic_.

"Si lo faccio hes un mio conoscente. [Italian: Yes I do, he's an acquaintance of mine.]" Sakura perked an eyebrow up.

Hibari watched their exchanged; slightly annoyed for three reasons. 1) He was just brushed off by the baby. 2) He couldn't understand their conversation… and finally 3)… he was pretty sure the herbivore girl insulted him in some way.

"Aka answer my question…" he's emotionless voice rang through the air.

*Anime vein*

"Don't talk to Reborn like that you disrespectful Perfect!" Sakura yelled quite annoyed. The Perfect raised his eyebrow. She was about to charge at him. Reborn smirked and put up his hand up to halt the girl.

"Reborn?" she questioned looking down at the Mafioso infant. The aforementioned baby jumped up to her and found a place on her shoulder.

Sakura's visible crimson eye looked at the Arcobelano.

"A principessa must not hide her crown." Reborn stated before he pulled off Sakura's hood. Hibari finally got a look at her face… well… some of it anyways.

"Come principessa we must go" the baby turned to Hibari, "oh and Hibari it would please me if the next time you see principessa don't try to harm her." His voice meant it as a command more then anything. The Perfect quirked an eyebrow at the baby's command. He grunted and Reborn smirked know exactly what that gesture meant. Sakura on the other hand blinked in slight confusion, but shrugged it none the less.

Sakura turned and started to walk away with Reborn in tote.

"Oi Onna." Sakura stopped mid step and turned her head to acknowledge the ravenette who called her.

"… Nandesuka?"

"Onamae wa nan to iimasu ka? [Japanese: What's your name?]" A smirk danced in the ravenette girl's lips. Reborn had a similar expression adorn his face.

"Watashi wa… Sakura desu**… remember it…" and with that the girl oddly enough… disappeared with the wind…

…How Cliché…

~Owari~

[End]

*'_Hitsumu_' means _'secret'_ in Japanese.

**_'Watashi wa Sakura desu'_ means _'My name is Sakura'_ in Japanese


End file.
